chimefandomcom-20200213-history
Infusion
Randomly after each successful battle (but only if the enemy in question has been fought and defeated before), an enemy might leave behind a passive ability which automatically sticks to a character. The method of gaining passive abilities this way is known as Infusion. Once stuck, they cannot be removed without visiting a Blood Bank. Here the player can also store temporarily undesired passive abilities to later retrieve them. There are three types of infusions, and whilst they all are gained in the same manner, they cannot be equipped the same. Globals Globals are infusions that are constantly active during battle. These often include stat bonuses or elemental resistance that may not be as interesting to equip to a tile. 5 may be equipped at a time. List of Globals } | }} |Increases the chance for a Counter to activate. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases the chance for a Counter to activate. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases the chance to evade an Attack. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases the chance to evade an Attack. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases the chance to perform a critical hit. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases the chance to perform a critical hit. | |- !class="B"| | |Increases the chance to obtain dropped rare items after battle. | |- !class="B"| | |Increases the chance to obtain dropped items after battle. | |- !class="B"| | |Increases the denari earned after battle. | |- !class="B"| | |Dealing damage with Attack increases the denari earned after battle. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases the rate to which the Mimic Gauge fills. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases the rate to which the Mimic Gauge fills. | |- !class="B"| | |Attacking a foe with Rapid deals 1.2 the damage, and a minor amount of said stat is applied to attacker. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Character may move to a currently occupied tile; the two characters placements are then switched. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Character may move to a currently occupied or broken tile; the two characters, or tile conditions, are then switched. | |- !class="B"| | |Irremovable Regen status. | |- !class="B"| | |Applies Endurance each time HP falls under critical. | |- !class="B"| | |Applies Speed each time HP falls under critical. | |- !class="B"| | |Applies Valiance each time HP falls under critical. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Chance to nullify the damage taken from a attack. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Chance to nullify the damage taken from a attack. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Chance to nullify the damage taken from a attack. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Chance to nullify the damage taken from a attack. | |- !class="B"| | |Occasionally absorbs elemental damage as HP. | |- !class="B"| | |Waiting increases more MP. | |- !class="B"| | |Waiting regenerates HP rather than MP. | |- !class="B"| | |Waiting regenerates HP as well as MP. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases Maximum HP by 10%. Bee ( ) }} |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases Maximum HP by 20%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases Maximum HP by 30%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 10%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 20%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 30%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 10%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 20%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 30%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 10%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 20%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 30%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 10%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 20%. | |- !class="B"| | }} |Increases by 30%. | |- !class="B"| | |Increases by 10%. | |- !class="B"| | |Boost and by 1.5 during critical. | |- !class="B"| | |If HP > (MaxHP-CritHP), survive deathblow with 1 HP. | |- !class="B"| | |Occasionally survive deathblow with 1 HP. | |- !class="B"| | |Critical HP is attained at 3/4 of Max HP. | |- !class="B"| | |Boost and by 1.5 during critical. | |- !class="B"| | |Boost and by 1.5 or 2.5 when 1 or 2 party members are knocked out, respectively. | |} Locals Locals are infusions that are equipped directly to a tile, and are thus only active when the character moves to it. 2 may be equipped at a time, meaning the player may have up to 18 different locals in play at the same time, although duplicates are not permitted. List of Locals Focals Focals are infusions equipped directly onto an ability. You may only have a single focal per ability, and said focal is destroyed if ever unequipped. }}